


hush

by arkadyevna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, don't worry nothing fatal, post dsod, sex injuries, the shit kaibacorp employees put up with i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Sometimes the hardest challenges are the ones you set yourself.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomniac_wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_wallflower/gifts).



It started as many things did between them: with a game.

The room they’d ended up in wasn’t spacious, but Atem was certain it’d been chosen with care. He’d left the majority of the logistics to Seto. Given that Atem had proposed the rules, it seemed only fair to give over control of the finer details. The floor wasn’t one Atem had ever visited before, but like most floors of KaibaCorp tower it was tastefully (“By whose standards?” “Ones higher than yours, apparently.”) appointed in cool tones and clean lines, an organized maze of desks stretching to the far wall with small rooms tucked away down one hall. Six doors all in a row, fortified by frosted glass and coded locks. This particular floor was less active than the others, but it wasn’t empty. Following behind as Seto strode past cubicles with scant nods, Atem spotted at least eight people puttering away at their work. Atem wasn’t even sure what these people did. This was one of six general administration floors.

It had settled something heavy in his gut, the knowledge of their presence. Unlike some of the upper floors, the private offices weren’t soundproof. Raised voices or harried disagreements would be noticed in the main thoroughfare.

That was kind of the point.

If the door panes had been clear instead of cloudy, they would never have taken the risk. But Seto had run the odds, and found a way to tip them in his favour. On Thursdays at this time the floor was mostly empty, for reasons Seto had definitely mentioned but Atem couldn’t recall. Fist clenching tight at the stretch of fabric over Seto’s shoulders, arm not so much slung as coiled about them, breath warming Seto’s cheek in hard puffs - Atem found it difficult to recall anything much. His thighs were starting to burn. The flex of hard obliques against Atem’s other palm had him reeling, their flush bodies leaving no room for bluffs. 

Thank the gods for the tower’s reflective windows. All this glass facing Domino’s business district and no matter how much heat they put off, what their bodies painted in the steam would be for them and them alone.

It started as many things did between them: with a challenge.

“You couldn’t keep it down if your life depended on it.”

“I didn’t know we still played games with stakes like that, Seto,” said Atem. It wasn’t the type of thing they could have joked about too long ago, but nowadays their humour tended toward the morbid.

Seto hit back the banter without batting an eye. “You couldn’t keep quiet if you really had to. You can barely keep your voice down when we’re at home.”

Ah, that little word that still made his heart flutter. It wasn’t something that passed between them often, but it wasn’t something Seto neglected either, that little reference. _Home_. Returned from the Field of Reeds and faced with the now-endless possibilities of life with all its momentum, the Kaiba estate had gone from foreign halls to haven in the span of a few short months. Atem wasn’t in a habit of lying to himself, and Seto was right - when it came to stifling himself he simply tended to _not_. 

Never had he felt shame over his own pleasure, and in the time he’d spent learning Seto’s body he’d discovered the same held true. Atem tended toward the vocal, unabashed and utterly unrepentant. As with many things between them, that wasn’t quite the case with Seto. Sounds during sex for him were few and far between. Any time Atem managed to wring a harsher gasp, a louder groan - caught and strained and impatient - he tallied victory. Their competitive tendencies followed them to the bedroom, and set themselves up in the pockets of time when Seto wasn’t so busy. 

And so, it had been all too easy at the time to ask, “Would you like to test that, Seto?”

With his back against the glass and his thighs caught in the iron grip of Seto’s hands, Atem hadn’t found this as easy as he’d thought. Turns out, this game _was_ a challenge. 

“Breathe,” said Seto, hushed and intent. Atem tipped his head back in frustration as he exhaled, the dull thunk of his crown hitting the glass vibrating down his back. Their pace was slow, as smooth and dragging and unrelenting as it had been for what felt like an age. Whenever their bodies met like this, time became irrelevant. It could have been twelve minutes or two - Atem couldn’t tell you and couldn’t care. But he was starting to ache under the strain, a quiver wracking his legs - cock flushed an almost angry dark against his belly. Seto shifted his weight, loosened belt clacking around by his knees, and pressed Atem harder against the glass. Colour mottled up and down Seto’s exposed skin, painting his neck in blotchy blooms that evened out a solid wash of red at his ears - a testament to how affected he was, if the firm pressure inside Atem didn’t say enough. 

“I said _breathe_ ,” Seto huffed against Atem’s open mouth, biceps bunching - hiking him up and following with eager hips, adjusting his hold under Atem’s legs for better purchase. 

Atem wanted to quip back, wanted to say ‘ _next time I’ll hold you nearly in half and fuck you against a window, then we’ll see who can’t breathe_ ’, wanted to snipe and snarl and tell Seto to quit it with the devastating pace, but Seto swallowed whatever air he might have had for words. The kiss was filthy, an open-mouthed, messy thing; a counterpoint to Seto’s relentless, indulgent grind into him. It went on and on, and on, dizzying - the kind of breathless that had him seeing spots, a crackling whine breaking through the dam this lack of breath had built in the back of his throat -

Seto’s lips left his, trailing away across Atem’s jaw with a grunt of his own. Atem’s head lolled back, coaxed by the press of teeth and tongue down the plane of his neck, chasing the line of salt that had carved a road from ear to nape. Sucking in air, the room spun before shuttered eyes and Atem’s chest heaved with the effort as he found equilibrium - or tried to. It took three breaths before his voice returned, a low, raspy sound punched out on a sharp buck of Seto’s hips. It echoed, breaking against the office walls, and on the next breath it came again. Atem groaned in abandon, fingers sliding up through sweat-damp strands to grip tight at the base of Seto’s scalp, and something in the twist of his fingers broke what little resolve Seto had left.

Jerking back with a hiss through gritted teeth, pupils blown wide, hoisting him up, bracing himself - Seto slapped a large palm over Atem’s mouth, stifling his cries in earnest. 

“Shut up or they’re going to _hear_ you, Atem, _fuck_ \- ” Seto growled, and Atem’s thighs clenched as Seto pushed his leg further, the curve of his palm under Atem’s knee to press forward, hips snapping. And Atem - with his cock weeping against his stomach, muscles coiling tight -

Atem’s body jolted. Limbs going live wire tense, nails digging into Seto’s side as a sudden, piercing pain shot through his right thigh. Eyes slamming shut, numbness searing through his leg, Atem sucked in a breath through his nose as agony set fire to his nerves. His toes curled - and not in a good way. His entire foot from ankle to toe went tense, the major veins bulging in sharp relief.

_Cramp -_

The reaction was immediate. Seto reared back to lean away, ripping his hand away with eyes gone wide, almost fearful - and he lowered Atem’s leg on instinct. Something passed Atem’s lips, some rushed, keening little exhalation he later realized was a whimper (but not for many minutes yet), and he choked out, “I - c-cramp - !”

Seto dropped Atem’s leg as if burned, arm sliding around his waist to keep him steady as he dropped from the not-inconsiderable height, and pulled back quite delicately (all things considered) with a slow backward pulse of his hips. He slipped free.

Tears pricking at the edge of blackened vision - with his eyes closed, Atem didn’t see the table edge until it was too late - ankle cracking against solid plexi-glass with force, and his mouth dropped open in his first silent cry of their tryst. The sound of leg on table was so loud amid the quiet of Seto’s panic, and Atem registered through tear-stained vision that Seto’s hands were simply - hovering. Unsure and unfamiliar, concern and tension shot through every line of his body.

“ _Oh, fuck_ \- !” he choked, doubling over to reach for his leg, gasping through the pain as he sank down onto the rug gingerly. Atem pressed firmly the meat of his palm against the thick knot of cramp in his thigh, sending a prayer to any god that might be listening that it passed soon. Atem could only hope. Talk about killing the mood.

“Ugh, crap - ” Seto cursed helpfully, all darting eyes and wavering hands. He dropped to one knee beside Atem, trousers still halfway down his thighs, looking completely ridiculous with himself still on display, turtleneck rucked and thoroughly messed up. Seto reached for Atem’s ankle, gingerly holding the heel of his foot, examining the already-deepening mark blossoming on the outside of his arch. A look of distaste, his breath still coming a little haggard, Seto exhaled shakily. “That’s … gonna leave a mark.”

It was too much. Between his incredulity of the moment and the absurdity of that response, Atem scoffed, the sound shaking his shoulders. Pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead, Atem couldn’t help but laugh - a giddy, amazed thing that bounced off the walls as easily as his earlier cries. For a single moment, there may have been something stricken on Seto's face, but it cleared as quickly as it came into a more familiar irritation. 

“What are you laughing at?”

Atem tried to breathe from his stomach, inhaling deep into his belly and out through his nose, but it was choppy at best - interrupted by his own disbelieving snickering. 

“I - _gods_ , Seto - that’s what you have t-to say about this?” Hand on his diaphragm, Atem tried to get control of his breathing, fondness breaking over his smile as he flexed his foot in Seto’s grip. The pain - that sharp, debilitating pain - was fading as quickly as it appeared, just a residual ache that would dim too.

“I - well, what do you want me to say? Good one?”

Atem chortles, eyebrows raised. “How about - ‘ _are you alright, Atem?_ ’”

Seto had the grace to look a little abashed. “Well. Are you alright?” 

His words were terse, but his thumb traced the line of Atem’s Achilles tendon - back and forth, back and forth. Concern, beneath the bravado. It was soothing, and Atem flexed his toes forward to feel the stretch of his inner thigh as his cramp eased away.

“I’m _fine_ , Seto. Just a cramp.” Lips curling with fondness, Atem reached out a hand, palm up. An offering. “I apologize if - ”

“Oh, spare me,” said Seto, a scowl lighting his lips as he took the proffered hand, moving as Atem pulled him closer. “That wasn’t your fault. If anything, it was - ”

“Now _you_ spare _me_ ,” Atem snapped with firm resolve, but not with harshness. Tugging on Seto’s hand, he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And get down here.”

“Are you - ?”

“Of course I am. Just don’t crush me, come on.”

“Do you - ?”

“ _Yes, Seto_ , I do. And I’m sure, and I’m fine. Now come here,” Atem ordered, with all the assurance and dignity of a pharaoh, albeit one sitting naked on an office rug. When Atem tugged once more, taking only a moment to push his pants down and off, Seto followed Atem down to the admittedly very soft (“Of course it’s soft, what were you expecting, burlap?” “I certainly wasn’t expecting Egyptian cotton, Seto.”) rug, propped up on an elbow to loom over him just so. They took their time getting settled, heartbeats returning to baseline. Atem turned his head, a considering look - returned by Seto’s usual indomitable severity. 

Seto was the first to reach out. His touch lingered, mapping the strong line of Atem’s jaw. Seto was not the type of person to show that kind of panic, and so Atem allowed him his time to settle, curling himself closer - mindful of his nakedness and very much unconcerned by it. His hand wandered, from cheek to brow, to jaw and back again, and Atem’s lashes fluttered beneath the attention, leaning into the warm cradle of Seto’s palm. The brush of his thumb over his lips, still tasting of salt and them, had Atem’s chin lifting. Atem could feel Seto’s renewed interest, firm against his thigh... and he _wanted_.

Pressing his shoulders back into the rug, he craned up toward that mouth, so close... yet so far. Close enough to catch the reflection of his own pupils in Seto’s eyes, blown wide to swallow all but a ring of rich colour - Atem’s tongue wet his lips between them, throat bobbing as he reached up. The thumb dug into his cupid’s bow as Atem smiled.

It started as many things did between them: with a dare.

“If you want to keep me quiet, Seto, try a kiss this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first solo project I've written and posted in nine whole years. I cannot believe it. I had a lot of free reign when it came to the prompts, and I can only hope that I gave you something that you'll like! 
> 
> All of my love to you on this Valentines Day my dear Mix, I hope you enjoy it!!  
> \- Love your Secret Valentines Admirer ♥♥
> 
> This fic would not exist without the absolutely unprecedented support of the [Dark Pride of Dimensions](https://discord.gg/NntFUWXmph) discord chat. Please join us, this little community is golden. Massive thanks to [bobtailsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobtailsquid/pseuds/bobtailsquid), [talladeganights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights/pseuds/talladeganights), [Cuilchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan), [dxmichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxmichelle/pseuds/dxmichelle) and [Nenya85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya85/pseuds/Nenya85) for all of their support! To everyone in the server, I absolutely adore you. I haven't had a connection like this to a fandom space like this - well, ever! I came back during quarantine for a nostalgia fandom, and I could not be happier. Thank you for existing. ♥♥


End file.
